Si j'avais su
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Si Ziva avait su que passer une nuit dans un hôtel miteux en compagnie de DiNozzo lui apporterait un tel cadeau, elle aurait sûrement préféré refuser leur mission sous-couverture. Une fiction légère, sans prétention, juste pour le plaisir.


Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction sur NCIS. :)

Je vous préviens tout de suite, le sujet est très léger, pas de prise de tête, et elle ne fera que deux ou trois chapitres. Un passage de ce chapitre pourra vous sembler obscène mais il n'en est rien ! ^^ Vous comprendrez en lisant ! ;p

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew sur mon OS ! :)

Pau'.

* * *

Je me mordis la lèvres d'impatience en jetant un œil à ma montre. Il était en retard. Encore. Je réprimais quelques insultes contre mon charmant partenaire et m'appuyais un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise assortie à mon bureau. On avait pourtant convenu que se serait la meilleure heure pour ne pas être surpris par Gibbs – alors occupé par le directeur qui ne désespérait pas de lui faire apprendre à frapper à une porte ou Mcgee – descendu apporter des cafpow à Abby, action qui lui prenait étrangement une bonne heure.

Ce que nous devions faire était urgent. Et personne ne devait être au courant. Jamais.

Oui mais voilà, mon stupide collègue n'était pas fichu de respecter cette horaire. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes en signe de frustration plus qu'apparente tandis que je tentais de respirer convenablement. J'en avais envie. Horriblement envie. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau, ses ongles me griffant. Je tressaillis violemment alors que l'ascenseur délivrait mon sauveur et qu'un sourire désolé apparaissait sur ses traits.

« Excuse-moi, vraiment, mais j'ai été retenu par un vieil ami. » s'empressa-t-il de déclarer en se frayant une place entre les bureaux dans l'intention ferme de déposer sa légère veste ainsi que sa cravate sur sa table de travail.

Ah oui ? Et je pariais que ce vieil ami avait environ une vingtaine d'année, deux yeux verts, une crinière blonde, et s'appelait Errica Jane Barret.

« C'est pas grave, mais dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la journée. » clamais-je en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

Mon coéquipier s'approcha de moi, tout sourire, sûrement rassuré que je ne désire pas le tuer tout de suite et sur place tandis que j'inspirai profondément face à l'excitation grandissant en moi. Il allait enfin me soulager.

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi est ce que je te fais ça au juste ? » s'enquit Tony en haussant un sourcil peu convaincu.

Je réprimai le flot d'injure qui serait sorti de ma bouche sans demander son reste, fis mon possible pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et lui ordonner de se mettre à genoux devant moi, avant de lui ré-expliquer de la manière la plus calme que l'on eût jamais vu chez Ziva David. Si si.

« Tu m'aides parce que c'est de ta faute ! Et que je t'aide aussi. » sifflai-je en appuyant bien sur les pronoms personnels et possessifs le désignant.

Des brides de cette nuit-là passée à ses côtés me revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Nous étions sous couverture dans un vieil hôtel tout à fait miteux, en plein mois de Juillet, sans climatisation. Nous avions eu chaud, très chaud. Nous nous étions déshabillés et c'est à ce moment là que tout avait dérapé. Et dire que s'il m'avait prêté un bout de drap, même infime – histoire de me protéger - nous n'en serions pas là...Si j'avais su ! Je me maudis moi-même mille fois mentalement.

« Rôôôh, c'est bon, Zee-vaah, je me renseigne, c'est tout. » déclara mon ami en se mettant à genoux en face de mon bureau.

L'excitation remonta à nouveau dans mon corps comme les vagues s'échouent sur le sable et je frémis d'avance à l'idée de sentir ses doigts sur ma peau. C'était dans des moments pareils que je me rappelais, ô combien, les jupes pouvaient être pratiques ! Je le vis se glisser sous ma table et bientôt, son souffle me caressa les mollets. Je fermais les yeux alors que ses phalanges se promenaient sur mes jambes nues avec délicatesse.

« Plus haut Tony... » murmurai-je dans un souffle en me laissant tout à fait choir contre mon dossier.

« J'aurais dû prendre une lampe torche. » l'entendis-je grogner sous mon bureau.

Je ne relevai pas, totalement enveloppée par l'extase qui commençait à m'emporter alors qu'il touchait un point sensible. Tout mes sens me quittèrent, excepté celui du touché qui semblait prendre toute l'importance de ses quatre confrères. Un cris sauvage faillis s'échapper de ma gorge à l'instant même où il touchait mon bouton humide mais je l'étouffai d'une main. Ses doigts s'activèrent sur ma peau tandis que de la sueur perlait sur mon front. C'était si bon.

« Oh mon dieu, Tony...! »

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge alors que mon coéquipier se relevait, époussetant sa chemise comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seuls ses cheveux ébouriffés et la couleur écarlate de ses joues démontraient que ce qui venait de se passer sous mon bureau n'avait rien de professionnel. Je lui lâchai un faible sourire tout en m'asseyant le plus convenablement possible et fis mine de retourner à mes rapports.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser. » affirmai-je d'un ton détaché en pianotant sur mon clavier.

Si détaché alors que je sentais mes pommettes se colorer vivement en repensant au touché de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

« Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu. » siffla d'un ton moqueur mon italien préféré. « Et puis, demain, c'est à mon tour. » rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en grattant avec ardeur sa poitrine à travers sa chemise.

Je laissai un petit sourire s'installer sur mes traits en faisant mine de retourner à mes rapports tandis que je remontais mon pull sur mes avants-bras pour me soulager à mon tour. Finalement, les moustiques du petit hôtel miteux dans lequel nous avions passé la nuit en sous vêtements n'étaient pas si maudits que ça. J'avais eu un orgasme uniquement, et seulement, parce que Tony me grattaient les jambes de ses grandes mains affreusement masculines. Et qu'il avait déposé un très léger baiser entre deux de mes boutons situés sur mon genou.

Je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il se passerai si... Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

Satanés moustiques tout de même. Et satané DiNozzo bien trop séduisant...

Si j'avais su !

* * *

So, vous voulez la suite ? :)

Si oui, dépêchez vous de laisser une rewiew ! ;p

A bientôt. :)

Pau'.


End file.
